This invention relates to a door lock and, more particularly, to a lock of the type in which a lock cylinder is secured within a generally cylindrical barrel and is operable, when actuated by a key, to cause retraction of a latching bolt. The invention is even more specifically concerned with a lock having a decorative escutcheon which is telescoped over the outer end portion of the barrel and which is formed with a generally centrally located opening for receiving the outer end portion of the lock cylinder.